


are you going to cream your pants?

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [13]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri buy's Hawk a vibrating plug that they use while out with their friends.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	are you going to cream your pants?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this is over 4k

A new sex shop opened up down town last week and Demetri was anxious to go, he wanted to see what he could buy to make his and Eli sex life a little more interesting, even since Eli and himself had started dating, after the Christmas LaRusso house fight they had been having great sex truly phenomenal but Demetri was eager to try new things. What could he say he was a nerd who loved exploring and well what better way to explore Eli then with new toys.

He had to feed Eli some excuse about going to the Ukrainian Polish market with his mum. Which of course Hawk loved going to the market so that didn't really bode well in the lying department in the end Demetri ended up saying he needed some time alone with him mum, which Eli found odd but didn't protest.

Walking into the shop was an experience, it wasn't dark and dingy nor creepy like how these places were always portrayed on TV no it was light and bright, pink, blue and purple walls funky checkered tile flooring, Eli would love this place once he got over that it was a sex shop. Browsing around Demetri took note of the binders and other gender affirming items. Finally his pursuit brought him to a wall of vibrators, the choices were endless Demetri saw some wand vibratos that he'd seen in porn before _Hawk might like that_ he thought to himself grabbing one. It had some weight to it, he could see himself teasing Eli with this for sure or maybe Eli would use it by himself. Demetri held the vibrator feeling it weight he decided would buy it, making his way back toward the cash register a small selection of plugs caught his attention.

They were a couple different types small egg shaped plugs, cone shaped plugs, quite large plugs, he was overwhelmed looking at them all until he found one that was cone shaped slightly curved and had a nice base, the packaged said perfect for all day wear but what really peaked Demetri's curiosity was the information on the back. This vibrating plug could not only be worn all day but controlled by an app on his phone. For a moment Demetri let his mind wonder, they were supposed to be going to a group dinner and hangout tomorrow with everyone from the merged Dojo's. The purpose was to bring the two groups of teens closer together but having Eli wear this plug all night would be much more entertaining. In a snap decision Demetri walked up to the counter plopping them both down before he reached over and grabbed two large bottles of lube.

The women at the cash asked for his ID reaching into his wallet to grab it Demetri remember how he acquired it. Demetri had asked Eli to get him a fake ID just a few days after the Dojo's had merged

_"If you need beer just ask me to get it for you, I have a fake ID." Eli told him sleepily while they sat in the back seat post make out session bliss in the air._

_"As much as I'd love to rely on you for all my illegal needs, it might just work better if I had my own." Demetri raised his eyebrows at Hawk and smirked._

_"Hmm" Eli mumbled back, falling asleep._

Hawk even though he had been hazy in his post make out bliss he remembered the conversation and got Demetri the ID just a couple of days later. Little did Hawk know buying alcohol was not what Demetri had in mind.

Leaving the shop Demetri was giddy to get to his house and wait for Hawk to come over. They were planning on playing some video games which they would still do after Demetri tried the toys with Hawk if he didn't want to nap like he normally did post play time.

Demetri took the vibrators out of the boxes tucking the packaging away for later, keeping the box was imperative so he could look at the instructions and such, but Demetri knew if he showed them to Hawk in the box he'd probably find it overwhelming and freak out. Spinning around in his chair Demetri day dreamed about Hawk. He was abruptly brought back to reality when he heard Hawk stomping up the staircase two steps at a time. The door swung open and Hawk came inside and all but slammed it shut.

"You're so loud Eli!" Demetri simpered

"Yeah well I've got a lot energy." Hawk smirked back, eye shifting around "plus I missed you" he mumbled much more quietly.

"I bought you some presents this morning!" Demetri gestured to the couch for Hawk to sit, which he did quickly, Hawk loved presents and Demetri always knew just what the buy him ever since they were kids Demetri and his mum always knew exactly what toys to get Hawk.

Hawk closed his eyes and started bouncing his knee, Demetri sat on the couch beside Hawk the toy's behind him

"These are intimate toys Eli, something new for us to try." Demetri thought it best to warn him. Demetri pulled the wand out and laid it across Eli's lap. Opening his eye's Hawk stared at the toy in his lap, a light blush started creeping from his neck. Eli knew all about this type of vibrator, when he was alone sometimes he didn't like to watch couples having sex and so he in his search for something else he stumbled upon solo video's particularly solo videos of guys using wands on their cocks. Hawk picked it up feeling its weight before touching the rounded head with his fingers.

"what do you think? have you seen one before? turn it on!" Demetri encouraged, his finger brushing up against the on button.

Hawk flicked it on feeling the strength of the toy in the palm of his hand. He felt his cock twitch when Demetri reached over and pressed a button, making the vibrator pulse a little stronger.

"it's nice. strong. I've seen one before, in porn , like solo porn." Hawk stuttered answering all of Demetri's questions in rapid succession.

"Alright where's the other one? you said presents with an S" Hawk grinned at Demetri.

Demetri flashed a smile at Hawk before pulling the plug from behind his back handing it to Eli. It was nice, the material was soft and squishy he liked the texture.

"You can wear this one all day, and it vibrates." Demetri grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the app, turning the plug up to level 2 vibration.

"whoa, you can control it from your phone?" Hawk was a bit in awe this was kind of high tech.

"Yeah! I was thinking you could wear it to the hangout tomorrow?" Demetri smiled softly. "No pressure" he added.

"It could be fun." Hawk replied fiddling with the plug in his hand. "wear it for the whole time?" he looked up at Demetri their eyes met, thirst burning in Demetri's eyes he looked away not wanting to seem too eager.

"Yeah, you could wear it the whole time if you wanted."

"Alright, that sounds like it would be fun dude, do you want to play fifa or what? " Hawk sounded pretty keen to Demetri.

"Come over at 4:30 tomorrow and we'll get it situated. Which team do you want to play as?" Handing Hawk the other controller they set up their game. The two toys laying across the coffee table.

Demetri fell asleep on the couch in his room feet dangling off the edge, Hawk had stayed until 2:30 in the morning last night before untimely deciding he wanted to go home to sleep. So Demetri napped on the couch, he had gotten up at 8:00 am so he could finish some of his homework. He had texted Hawk but there wasn't a reply until the vibration of his phone on the coffee table woke him up.

**_Eli moskowitz: slept in, will be at your place at 4:30!_ **

**_D: see you soon!_ **

Demetri got off the couch to stretch out his gangly limbs his back cracking as he stretched, he walked over to his bed side table and placed the plug out along with some lube. He had set the clothes out that he was going to wear, just some jeans and a graphic tee at the moment he was dressed in some sweat pants, but he thought it'd be best to keep them on while he and Hawk played with the plug.

Déjà Vu hit Demetri when he heard Hawk stomping up his stairs yet again. Eli was wearing a red hoodie and some joggers that looked pretty soft and stretchy, a good outfit choice for today's endeavour. Hawk was standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room, running his thumb over his knuckles bumping them in what Demetri assumed was a pattern. Demetri patted the bed and Hawk began to pull off his clothes making a messy little pile on the couch he climbed up onto Demetri's bed sitting on the backs of his feet, Demetri cupped his face and kissed him gently, slipping his tongue in softly Hawk tried to slip his own tongue into Demetri's mouth attempting to deepen the kiss.

Demetri pulled away but not before brushing their lips together leaving a soft kiss along Hawk's lips. Hawk laid down on his stomach arching his back and spreading his knees and pulling his ass open further so his hole was visible. Demetri's hand settled on top of Eli's his thumb ever so slightly connecting with the wrinkles of Hawk's rim. Leaning in Demetri lapped his tongue flat against Hawk's hole, which earned him a small moan and some light push back. Delving his tongue into the fleshy pink hole, Demetri flicked his tongue drawing circles around the rim and directly on top of the hole. Hawk was starting to push his ass back into Demetri's face with more determination , Demetri sucked Hawk's hole his full lips pressing into the bud Eli writhed and whimpered his cock leaking some precum onto the bed sheets. Using his thumbs to spread the wet hole he plunged his tongue inside causing Hawk's thighs to tremble. Drawing away a few inches Demetri spat on the hole rubbing the spit in with his thumb before slipping his thumb in. Hawk clenched against Demetri's thumb and whined.

Demetri grabbed the lube and the plug setting them down on the bed. Coating two of his fingers in lube he started fuck Eli open scissoring them open and closed, brushing against Eli's prostate

"Oh Fuck Dem" Hawk shoved his hips back onto Demetri's fingers and squeezed, his cock leaking in a steady stream Demetri took hold of Eli pumping a bit roughly while quickly fucking his fingers in and out of Eli's hole, Eli was breathing raggedly short puffs of air hitting the bed. Demetri loved watching Eli just before his orgasm. Eli was whining loudly, without a care if Demetri's mum heard him, he froze tensing up and he cock erupted into Demetri's hand whose nimble fingers where rubbing the underside of his cock. Eli dropped his hips into the comfort of the mattress, while he was ridding the end of his orgasmic bliss Demetri lubed up the plug nudged Eli's legs so they would spread open and slowly eased the plug into him. Eli was beautifully relaxed and the plug fit snugly in place filling his hole. Eli rolled his hips half heartily, enjoying the full feeling.

Demetri went to the bathroom to change into his hang out clothes and to bring a wet cloth back to clean Eli up before they left. Eli lazily watched with half open eyes as Demetri whipped down his stomach. Collecting his own clothes Hawk went to change in the bathroom, the plug was securely inside him he bent over and tested pulling on the base but it didn't come loose so easily, which was perfect that was last thing Hawk wanted was this plug to slide out of his hole into his pants. His jockstrap made him feel a bit exposed but he liked that Demetri would have easy access to the plug. Once all his clothes were on Hawk looked in the mirror nobody would know about the dirty little secret in his pants and that was electrifying, nobody would know just Demetri.

Leaving the bathroom Eli almost bumped directly into Demetri's chest.

"Does it feel comfortable? not too big?" Demetri smirked at him.

"No it feels good not too big not too small." Hawk walked past Demetri toward the door grabbing his phone on the way

"What?" he asked looking over his shoulder "can you tell?" his face flashed with concerned as he rubbed his scar with his knuckle.

"No you can't tell at all, I just like staring at your ass." Demetri smirked coming right up behind Eli grabbing his ass in both his hands a squeezing roughly, the jock strap made it so all there was between the plug and the outside world were the joggers.

The ride over to the restaurant was pretty quiet, Demetri was drumming his fingers to the beat of Iris and Hawk was just staring out the window, his skin was starting to prickle a bit, what if their friend's noticed. He was pretty chill with all the Miyagi -Do's but he saw them whispering sometimes, he didn't like to be made fun of at all and doing something bold like this might not be a good idea. Demetri noticed Hawk worrying his lip and grasped his thigh gently rubbing soothing circles and squeezing. Hawk signed feeling relived to have Demetri's comfort.

Miguel and Sam were standing outside the restaurant chatting, making lovely dovey faces at each other, Hawk wasn't Sam's biggest fan but he did love to see his best friend, his brother as happy as possible and Sam more then fulfilled that need.

"Hey guys! Now that you're here should we just go in and grab a table for everyone?" Sam was already walking toward the door.

"I guess the answer is yes." Demetri followed her and they started a long conversation about the most recent assignment in their AP History class. Hawk and Miguel were in the other AP History class but it was taught by a different teacher.

"You and Demetri have a good day?" Miguel looked over at Hawk smiling

"Yeah Yeah it was alright!" Hawk replied trying to keep his voice even. No need to spill the beans to Miguel about his little secret.

Sam and Demetri had chosen a long table toward the back of the restaurant perfect for a large group. Demetri settled into a seat in the middle gesturing for Eli to sit beside him Miguel and Sam took the seats directly across from them. Sam's thumbs were moving a mile a minute pumping out a text to the massive group chat of everyone from the Dojo that they had successfully gotten a sizable table.

"Demetri can you text Moon? she's not in the main group chat!" Demetri made an affirmative humming noise before he whipped out his own phone and shot off a quick text to Moon letting her know what was up. Hawk was watching Demetri's face intensely, he was smiling so openly, Eli couldn't help but look down at the phone screen Moon had sent him a meme, a meme that Hawk had already sent him and he wasn't that happy when he received it from Hawk.

Hawk tugged on Demetri's collar who lowered his ear to Hawk's mouth.

"Why are you smiling so much at a meme I already sent you from Moon?" His voice was sharp in Demetri's ear

"Are you jealous? Over my reaction to a meme?" Demetri teased pressing a kiss into Eli's cheek.

"Yes." Hawk grumbled back

Demetri cupped Hawk's face with both hands and brought their lips together in a warm soft kiss.

The rest of the Dojo had started trickling in, first it was Chris and Mitch, then Nathaniel and Bert, Moon and Piper and a couple of the other guys. Everyone was chatting, including Demetri who was talking to Chris about a new move Hawk had shown him how to do. Hawk was overwhelmed with all the talking, shuffling of menus and clinking of glasses. Demetri had tried to catch his attention but Eli was on another planet. Demetri started spinning his phone around between his fingers like a fidget spinner. Hawk had finally come back to earth and was talking about how to get out of a head lock with Bert and Miguel. Demetri saw the waiter was making his way over to the table and Demetri could not pass up on the perfect moment to turn the vibrator on. 

"what drinks can I get for you." the waiter had turned toward Demetri pen at the ready.

"Some coke please." he smiled before pulling his phone out and putting the vibe on the second level. He watch Eli eagerly.

"Oh..fuck" Eli shift in his chair, his hole squeezed the plug tightly.

"Pardon" the waiter gave Hawk a snarky smile

"Coke please." His voice sounded a bit bumpy as he was trying to compose himself. The waiter had moved on to someone else at the table so Eli sat back and ever so subtly ground his hips into the chair. Demetri's hand was resting on Eli's thigh rubbing some circles and squeezing occasionally.

Demetri turned the level up again and Eli's cock jumped in response, the vibration was making Eli's hole spasm on the plug, trying to squeeze tighter but he was already so full, the tip of Hawk's thumb was in his mouth he was trying to stop himself from moaning out loud. Nobody at the table seemed to notice his odd behaviour except of course Miguel, who was looking at the binary boyfriends out of the corner of his eye.

The waiter had come back around this time he went through everyone else before coming to Demetri and Hawk. Demetri ordered the pasta and some salad swiftly, he opened the phone the darkness was almost all the way down and waited for Eli to begin his order

"could I have." his own breathy moan cut him off "sorry" he stuttered out "the pizza please?" He asked his voice strained. The waiter nodded his head and walked away Eli tried to get comfortable but the plug was just a little too far away from his prostate, he toed his shoe off and tucked his foot up under his ass and ground down, the plug shifted upward and was pressed firmly up against his prostate.

"oh shit." Eli panted out a little moan his cock was wide awake now, he was writhing around awkwardly trying to move the plug.

Miguel was watching him with wide eye's and his eyebrow raised

"Are you okay man?" he leaned over the table so the others wouldn't hear him

"I'm...fine" the words fell out of his mouth quickly.

Miguel looked at Demetri who flashed him a sly grin before tugging Hawk's chair closer to his so he could wrap his arm around the small of Eli's back. Miguel scrunched his nose studying the pair. Something was off about Hawk today that was for sure.

Everyone was eating their food, and Demetri had flicked the vibe off for the moment. Hawk's body visibly relaxed and he was more attentive to the group again.

"Sensei Lawrence wants us to go to the creek again for training but this time bring Sam and Demetri." Miguel explained

"Alright, do you think they can handle it." Hawk taunted pushing his bottom lip into a pout "the creek isn't for pussies or princ.." He was cut off and whimpered Demetri had turned the vibrator back on and his little hole was desperately clenching onto the plug.

"what were you saying about pussies and princesses Hawk?" Demetri growled in his partners ear.

"Nothing" the words stumbled out of his mouth. Looking between the two of them Miguel was decided, something out of the ordinary was going on. It would appear Miguel wasn't the only one who had taken notice, Sam had been multitasking, she'd been watching the couple and chatting with everyone flawlessly all night. Miguel turned to Sam and they shared the same look of raised eyebrows and half smirks. Drawing into Sam's space Miguel whispered in her ear

"Movie night at your place? let's see what these two are hiding"

Sam gave a small nod before clearly her voice "Hey do you all want to come to my house and binge watch as many avengers movies as we can?"

A chorus of voices replied including Demetri's "sure" "sounds good" "party time at the LaRusso's" rang out.

Hawk had recovered from his previous outburst as Demetri had turned the vibrator off again. He was talking normally with Chris and Mitch about the move he had been teaching Demetri when the cheque rolled around. Sam insisted she pay and that it was on the Dojo, nobody was going to argue with a free meal.

Back in the car Demetri's hazel eye's met Hawk's blues and they held a gaze for a few seconds before both looking away, Hawk stimming on his fingers.

"How are you feeling? do you want to keep the plug in?" Demetri knew consent checks were extremely important especially during kinky play but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hoping against hope that Eli would want to continue.

"I feel good. I want to keep it in" he murmured "I'm leaking in my underwear though." a faint baby pink blush was traveling across his face.

"Nice choice on wearing the jock strap today then, we wouldn't want you leaking all over your lap in front of our friends." Demetri's hand cupped Hawk's cock through his pants and clutched it, Hawk responded by thrusting his hips up into the touch.

"Fuck you are so sexy Eli!" Demetri pulled his hand away and started to drive.

Sam was handing out blankets and popcorn for everyone to settle into her movie room, there were a couple of different couches and Demetri chose the one where only 3 maybe 4 people could fit, sitting down he patted the space beside him, Sam curtly nodded toward the couch and Miguel went to snag the spots beside them. Miguel immediately took note of Demetri's hand which was intertwined in Hawk's hand dangerously close to Hawk's crotch. Sam cuddled up into Miguel's side and hit play on the movie. The room was pitch black except for the glow from high quality projector. Miguel looked down at the intertwined hands in Hawk's lap and smiled softly, Demetri's thumb was rubbing over Hawk's knuckles he was so glad that they were able to figure out what they needed from each other, he couldn't believe that just a few short months ago Hawk was chasing Demetri down the halls of the school threats of bodily harm flying out of his mouth.

Miguel watches as Demetri tries to discreetly pull his phone out, opens an app fiddles on the screen and suddenly Hawk lets out a soft moan, grabbing onto Demetri's hand with both of his hands, he repositions himself over and over, and all Miguel can hear is little whimpers come out of his best friend. One of Eli's hands shoots up to his mouth when Demetri messes with his phone again.

A faint "oh shit Dem." followed by some chocked off breathy moans can be heard by Miguel and Sam who are both watching subtly, they know Demetri is perceptive and could catch on at any moment that whatever he was doing to Hawk had an audience.

Demetri used his gangly arms skillfully to grasp Eli by his hips and pluck Eli from his spot on the couch to being in Demetri's lap. He guides Eli so quickly to his lap nobody else in the room even affords a glimpse their way, one of Demetri's agile hands is resting on Eli's stomach the other has the phone, Demetri turns the plug up to level 4 vibration and Eli turns his face into the crook of Demetri's neck, his back is arching so beautifully and his hips are grinding down into Demetri's lap. Jerking his little cock's tip is weeping in his jock strap which is holding his cock nicely. He can feel it getting ever more wet in his cup. Demetri rapidly touches his screen, then Eli starts whining "fuck Dem, oh oh" his hips jerking down into Demetri's lap, he grasps Eli's hips are starts moving him in circular motions which is helping the plug hit just right against Eli's prostate. Demetri's lithe hands slip under his hoodie their bare skin touching makes Eli flush hotly the back of his neck going red. The vibrator is on a setting where it alternates the speed, Eli spreads his legs open just so they are wider set then Demetri's own legs, Demetri pulls Eli's back flush against his chest, Eli's supple little ass is moving erratically.

"I'm fuck I'm gonna cum Dem!" Eli swallowed hard, letting out a shaky whimper.

"You're going to cream your pants? in front of all of our friends, big bad Hawk is going to let his pussy nerdy boyfriend push him to make a creamy mess?" His full lips were flush against Eli's ear whispering to him. Eli might be the big bad outside of their sex life but in these moments Eli was Demetri's, Eli was squirming pathetically as he clenched his hole tightly around the vibrator.

"cum for me Eli, come on I want to take you to my bed tonight undress you and see your cock covered in your own creamy mess." Demetri's voice was raspy and confident and its simply sent Eli over the edge.

"FUCK" he frozen for a second before he felt his cock pulsing, spluttering cum, it was coating his cock in white hot cream, he cried out wetly suddenly overwhelmed with need for a kiss he lifted his head off of Demetri's shoulder and crushed their mouths together sucking Demetri's tongue into his mouth their tongues twirled for a few moments lips meeting to kiss ridding Eli's Euphoric feeling. Pulling away Eli was met with Miguel and Sam staring at him mouths slightly gapping before they both flashed sniggering smiles, laughs threatening to fall from their lips.

"Oh shut the fuck up" Hawk snapped.

"That was quite a show." Sam joked Miguel laughing with her.

"He's very entertaining isn't he" Demetri laughed wryly


End file.
